Être adulte
by Swiny
Summary: Si vous demandiez aux gens : qui est Dorian Linvic, il vous dirait que c'était un professeur, qu'il était divorcé et qu'il avait une merveilleuse fille nommé Amanda. Si vous lui demandiez en personne, il ne vous dirait certainement pas qu'il est un demi-dieu qui se cache depuis des années et qui veut juste qu'on le laisse tranquille…


**Fanfiction Percy Jackson : 'Être adulte"**

**Dorian Linvic**

**Avertissement**:

Aucun de cet univers ou de ces personnages ne m'appartient. Seul ce scénario hypothétique m'appartient. Je ne possède aucun droit dessus et je n'en tire aucun bénéfice.

* * *

**Commentaire:**

Une histoire que j'ai écrite pour tromper mon ennui. Et parce que j'estime que le côté "adulte demi-dieu" n'est pas assez exploité dans les fanfictions Percy Jackson… De même que les OC qui… Nan, je vous laisserais le découvrir par vous-même.

N'hésiter pas à me faire des suggestions d'histoire ou à laisser des commentaires.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**POV Dorian Linvic**

Vous savez, il y moins d'une centaine d'année, 3 grands dieux ont fait vœux de chasteté dans l'intérêt de sauver leurs miches ainsi que celle de leur grande famille d'immortels. Apparemment, ceux-ci aurait entendu une prophétie peu claire qui impliquerait qu'un de leur enfant demi-dieu pourrait potentiellement faire une bourde et détruire l'Olympe. On peut donc aisément comprendre comment ils étaient arrivés à la conclusion que s'il n'avait pas d'enfant, alors l'Olympe et tous ses habitants seraient en sécurité…

Cependant, ce n'était pas comme ça que la vie fonctionnait… Et encore moins les prophéties… Parce que le gros problème avec n'importe quel forme de prédiction, c'était que l'on n'avait jamais vraiment le contrôle dessus. Les prophéties étaient donc un peu comme la vie : une fois qu'on donnait naissance à une telle chose, elle grandissait et s'assurait d'interagir avec le monde et ce, peu importe la manière dont on tentait de l'empêcher de trouver son chemin.

Et ça, c'était en partant du principe qu'elle n'était pas fausse, qu'elle ne s'était pas déjà réalisé ou même qu'elle ne soit qu'un fragment d'un des nombreux avenirs possibles qui pourraient potentiellement se jouer. Qui pouvait savoir ? Apparemment, les dieux… Ils avaient le droit de tuer des gens pour éviter le résultat d'une prophétie, ils avaient le droit de devenir paranoïaque et ils avaient également le droit de devenir des crétins omnipotents égoïstes.

Et c'était exactement pourquoi le professeur Dorian Linvic ne voulait absolument rien avoir à faire avec ce monde mythologique.

-Bien, pour le prochain cours, j'aimerais que vous preniez un personnage de la guerre de Troie, vous le décrirez et vous expliquerez son importance au sein de cette guerre et vous analyserez ses actions en les mettant en lien avec les évènements décrits dans le récit. Ce devoir devra faire au minimum deux pages. Ce sera tout, passez une bonne après-midi.

Ou tout du moins, quand ledit monde mythologique se trouvait à l'extérieur des nombreuses pages composant le programme de sa matière…

Bien avant qu'il n'apprenne que ses récits étaient réels, Dorian avait toujours aimé les histoires touchant à la mythologie. Il aimait l'idée d'héro qui combattait des monstres pour sauver les gens ou la ville qu'ils aimaient. Il adorait s'imaginer les dieux interagir et se disputer avec des mortels sur des choses aussi trivial que de la musique ou le fait de voir une femme dans toute sa gloire sous une cascade pendant une partie de chasse.

Et puis, à l'âge de 11 ans, un griffon avait tenté de le déchiqueter parce qu'il sentait un peu trop bon. Et comme il l'apprendra involontairement plus tard, contrairement à beaucoup de demi-dieu de son âge, il n'avait pas eu de satyre pour l'aider et l'emmener dans un camp qui était l'équivalent glorifié d'un bunker anti-monstre.

Non, à la place, il avait eu droit à plusieurs séances chez un psychiatre, des cachets à prendre régulièrement pour l'empêcher de délirer et une inquiétude constante de sa grand-mère maternelle sur la possibilité qu'il finisse par perdre la tête ou qu'il sombre dans l'univers impitoyable de la drogue à son insu. Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne introduction dans ce monde qui pourrait être rempli d'autant de choses merveilleuses que d'horribles cauchemars vivants. Mais au moins, c'était suffisant pour lui faire comprendre une chose : c'était dangereux.

Et lorsque vous vous retrouvez sur une base régulière face à un danger de ce calibre, vous n'avez que très peu d'option : apprendre à vous battre, apprendre à courir ou apprendre à se cacher. Etant donné qu'il était toujours bon dernier dans les sélections des équipes sportives de l'école et que sa grand-mère ne lui permettrait jamais de changer de ville sans sa permission, il avait choisi la dernière option. Ça tombait plutôt bien, il adorait les parties de cache-cache.

Et c'est probablement la raison pour laquelle il était encore en vie… Même si cette vie impliquait d'être un professeur d'anthropologie avec des problèmes d'alcool, d'être divorcé et d'être le papa d'une adolescente à problème la moitié du temps à cause d'une histoire stupide de garde alternée.

Lentement, Dorian éteignit son ordinateur portable et le rangea dans son sac à dos noir avant d'enfiler sa casquette blanche qui contrastait furieusement avec les boucles de ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux marron sombres. Sans vraiment y prêter attention, il essuya une partie de la poussière de craie blanche sur son jean et son t-shirt rouge.

Il était sur le point d'enfiler sa veste brune quand il entendit la musique thème du générique de game of thrones résonner dans l'auditoire dans lequel il se trouvait. Immédiatement, son esprit associa la musique à la sonnerie personnalisée de son GSM pour sa fille puis en regardant la date affichée sur l'écran de celui-ci, il l'associa également à une mauvaise nouvelle quelconque. C'est pourquoi, il prit l'appel en soupirant et attendit qu'elle parle dès qu'il décrocha.

-Salut papa, dit-elle immédiatement en reniflant.

Elle semblait attendre qu'il dise quelque chose. Ce n'était jamais bon signe quand elle ne monopolisait pas la ligne d'entrée de jeu.

-Je… Je sais que tu ne me croiras pas et que cette histoire va te paraitre dingue… Mais, je… J'ai eu une dispute avec maman avant de t'appeler. Et… Je suis à l'appartement. Je sais que je suis censé être en cours de sport et tout mais… Ecoute, je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire sans avoir l'air folle. J'ai tenté de l'expliquez à maman mais elle… Enfin… tu sais comment elle est ?

Pour quiconque n'avait jamais rencontré Amanda, on aurait dit qu'elle cherchait ses mots parce qu'elle était occupée à mentir ou parce qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder un sujet délicat. Mais Dorian la connaissait depuis que son ex-femme Lucinda et lui l'avait adopté. Et il savait que pour qu'une personne aussi forte, franche et directe que sa fille se mette dans cet état, c'est que quelque chose de grave lui était arrivée.

-Je vais être honnête, je comprenne que ta mère crie si tu rates encore les cours. Mais toi et moi, on sait aussi que tu n'auras raté ce cours de sport pour rien au monde avec les sélections pour l'équipe féminine de volley. Alors, pourquoi tu te caches chez moi au lieu d'être en train de massacrer tes adversaires à coup de service et de smash ? Demanda-t-il honnêtement en enfilant rapidement sa veste et en sortant de l'auditoire afin de se dépêcher d'avoir son bus pour rentrer chez lui.

-Tu vois, c'est la partie dingue. Tu te rappelles les créatures créé artificiellement dans Full metal alchimist ?

Dorian ne voyait pas trop où sa fille de 13 ans voulait en venir mais il décida de jouer le jeu.

-Les homoncules ?

-Nope, l'autre.

-Les chimères ?

-Oui. Hé bien disons qu'ils ne sont plus dans full metal alchimist… Et qu'en plus, elle crache du feu. Et devine quoi ? Elle a littéralement tenté de m'ajouter à son barbecue. Et… Papa, je ne sais pas si ça s'entends vraiment mais je suis vraiment en train de paniquer !

C'était en effet une mauvaise nouvelle.


End file.
